


Worker For The Wind

by Basched



Series: Reflection [2]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hard working human life comes to an end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Worker for the wind - Runrig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worker For The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of drabble series which will cover various fandoms and be inspired by music from my ipod.
> 
> This is basically me having fun with my music, my favourite fandoms and pairings. While not all of the drabbles have the same meaning as the songs, they are inspired by them (title or the music)

He had worked these lands, he was tied and bound to them. 

Though he longed for the soothing arms of his sweetheart Mary, this was his fate.

He worked through the rain, he toiled and slaved over the fields, for he knew no other life. 

His end finally came from a bite, not from a wolf, but from a man. 

Teeth sunk deep and his blood was sucked hungrily into a thirsty mouth. 

This was not how he was supposed to die. 

“Mary, I’ll wait for you.” 

Lord Hal dropped the body to the ground and wiped his face.

“Whatever.”


End file.
